Intended
by Captain the Giant
Summary: Omegaverse. They always defied expectations, Sherlock and John. But, that may be that unlike many others, they had grown up together, through all the trials and tribulations. They were, in simple terms, partners in every way.
1. Intended Disclaimer

Dear Reader,

The following is a plot bunny of an omegaverse story that could not leave my mind. I find myself unable to stop writing parts of this story, and thus it falls out of my standard category of placing into a trash bin. Because it does not fall into my standard category, this will be edited to reflect my dedication to the idea, and I will not be allowing any adoption of the idea even with the factor that it may not be updated for weeks on end. That being warned, I caution language, mature content, and etcetera to be introduced at the beginning of each chapter for those who are squeamish. I also state that while the characters may not be in character at the beginning, that is because they have yet to experience everything to make them who they are. Be patient, I have the entirety planned. Also, any story suggestions will be considered, but not necessarily used.

Thank you sincerely for your time,

Captain the Giant

Disclaimer: I do not own nor make profit off of any of the following. The characters and setting tend to belong to someone far richer and more creative than me (at this time).

* * *

><p>So, to outline how this omegaverse world works to me (my note version):<p>

There are three types of gender and two of sex naturally (not including trans and stuff). While sex can be changed, gender cannot. Sex consists of male and female. Gender is alpha, omega, and beta. Of these, beta is the most common, approximately seven tenths of the world's population. Alpha is next, with a two and a half, and omega make up the rest at a half a tenth.

Alphas are dominants in relationships and cannot mate with other alphas.

Betas are dominants and submissives, depending on who they mate with. They can mate with other betas, alphas, or omegas.

Omegas are submissives a majority of the time. They can mate with alphas or betas, but tend not to mate with other omegas. This is due to omegas falling into a heat every three months in order to become impregnated.

It is easier for alphas to impregnate omegas and betas, and is thus why omegas tend to have alpha mates.

While casual sex is common, a bonded pair akin to marriage and is created through mutual orgasm and a bond bite that scars along the throat. Marriage is usually along with this to celebrate a bond.

Everyone has a thin band around the skin of their left wrists, which is a soft yellow color throughout childhood. When a pair creates a bond, the band changes to a color of gray scale as a sign of lost innocence. The blacker the band, the worse the relationship of the couple. The whiter the band, the better the relationship and connection is. While the band can change shades throughout a bond, it tends to lean more towards the blacker end rather than the lighter due to the commonness of not bonding with your Intended. In rare cases, the band can turn a color, though it is only recorded once every few decades. Many wear leather straps or watches or such to hide the state of their bond, as it is considered extremely personal.

Everyone in the world has something called an Intended, though it is very rare to find. An Intended is found through the clasping of left hands with the pointer and middle finger resting on the pulse point at the band. It is considered extremely rude to try and clasp hands/wrists with someone without their permission. Once a pair of Intended find each other, their bands change color to have a thin line of silver of both sides to symbolize the purity of two souls connecting. The younger a pair find each other, the more their souls meld and the more they can feel each others emotions and locations. It is very rare to find an Intended young, and most find theirs in their thirties or forties.

In most cases, after five or so years, Intended pairs cannot live without the other. The absence of the others presence leaves an empty pit within the other that is worse than any depression.

One special aspect of Intended is that of their children. Intended pairs are blessed with children that are exceptionally bright and healthy, though the downside is that until the child is a year old, the child needs both parents energy to thrive. If a pregnant Intended pair were to lose someone, the child would ultimately die without the other parent.

Intended pairs can be found as long as one of the pair has already presented their gender. So, a ten year old can find their partner in a seven year old. However, the younger the pair is at their meeting, the more dependent they are with each other. In fact, a ten year old have a six year old Intended may need to stay in close contact for up to four years until their Intended reaches their presentation of gender.

Puberty and sexuality-

Rape and Sexual abuse of minors is very, very rare. This is due to the fact that children do not present their gender until the age of ten. Until ten, they carry a coconut smell that does not arouse anyone in their presence. Sexual awakening does not occur until the age of fifteen: however, if an Intended pair has a younger partner, it is when the younger partner is fifteen.

While suppressants have been created for omegas in their heat, they cannot be taken during the first one as they have bad side effects.

There are three ways that a bond cannot be felt. The first and most obvious way is death. The second is coma. The third is drugs.

More will be added as I go along, but these are the important parts that go along with the story so far.


	2. Introduction: the First Meeting

The Holmes family was very well liked among the small community in the hills. They were generous people, the family living there for many generations. The father and alpha, Siger, and his omega wife, Violet, each held their own degrees of success. Siger, while wealthy from his family heritage, is an expert violinist, traveling throughout the world by invite to play with some of the most talented musicians. Violet, while once a professor at a university, now spends her time between philanthropy, traveling with her husband, and raising her three sons.

The Holmes boys each held their own areas of expertise. The beta eldest, Sherrinford, has a quick mind and a quiet wit, much like his father. With his concentration in business and economics, he has plans to take over the family estate once he is old enough. The middle alpha child, Mycroft, has the intelligence and charisma of his mother. He is diplomatic and polite, though with the slightest bit of a hidden agenda. Despite that, he is always quick to help, though will always return to retrieve his favor. The youngest is Sherlock. Sherlock is a bright and curious child, brilliant and creative. If he does not know something, he finds it out. His personality is honest and charming, without meaning to be, making him sometimes blunt. However, he treats everyone equally, and never judges them on anything other than their worth after getting to know them.

Of the Holmes children, Sherlock is the most rowdy, with a habit of wandering from his nannies when his parents were off traveling the world. In fact, it had gotten to the point that the people of the community knew to call the Holmes house if they caught sight of the young boy wandering.

Today is one of those days.

Six year old Sherlock Holmes wakes up in his room full of crafts and experiments with a bright eyed complexion and a mess of black curls. He shuffles through his room till he gets to his wardrobe, changing quickly into smart day attire and a warm coat. In his backpack, he places a set of house keys that were his mothers, a few snacks, and his retractable telescope. With a nod to himself, satisfied by his appearance and supplies, he exits his room down the still sleeping house and to the foyer. Peaking out the window, he takes in the cool fall, almost winter air, and decides his bike will make it to town without snow and rain.

As he pedals down the hill towards town, the Holmes house slowly begins to wake. They find, to their exasperation, their youngest son to be missing once again. Knowing the boy, they wait until the town's people see him and report back.

Nearing eight thirty, Sherlock parks his bike on the other side of town behind the used bookstore and library called Adeline's, named after the grandmother type woman who had owned the building since before Sherlock's eldest brother was born. As he steps into the store, he breathes in the smell of tea, paper, and ink. The store itself was converted from an old church, with high ceilings and wood rafters. Sunlight lit the room from stain glass windows lining the walls. Rows of overstuffed bookshelves bled onto the piles on the floor. In the middle of the shelves sat a square of soft couches. On one side of the building, a desk ran the width of the room, a door behind leading to the small quarters of Adeline herself. Opposite that ran a ladder that led to a small loft reading and craft area for the children that came in. A narrow set of stairs ran behind the loft for adult use, hidden in the hallway for the restrooms.

This is Sherlock's goal. Hitching his backpack higher on his shoulders, he climbs the ladder, unknowingly catching the eye of Adeline from her chair behind her desk. The older woman laughs while she dials his family to let them know of his location. Sherlock, more so, focuses on unloading his bag upon one of the low tables, reaching on a bookshelf to pick up his pirate adventure from the last time he was here. With a grin, he lays down beside the table, telescope at the ready to watch who enters the bookstore.

It is not until three in the afternoon, when Sherlock had eaten his snacks and built a blanket fort at one of the tables to hide beneath that he saw someone of interest to him. Throughout the day, he had encountered many of the locals, even some children who had come up to play with him for a while. Here, though, a new set of people entered.

The charming woman with strawberry blonde curls and dimples holds a young girl of four in her arms, inheriting the blonde and freckles from her mother. The girl is asleep, resting against her mother's tired bosom. A boy of ten stands next to the two, blonde hair short and spikey, recently presenting a gender of alpha at the age of ten. His eyes are a deep blue and intelligent, if not bored. His physic is muscular for a boy his age, speaking of an active life style and the scars from that speaking of his tendency to take risks.

Sherlock starts behind his telescope as the older boy meets his gaze. People so rarely look up, it is refreshing for someone to notice. As the older boy moves towards the ladder of the loft, his mother and sister move to the desk, speaking quietly with Adeline. Placing his telescope down, he watches the boy begin his ascent.

As he reaches near the top, he slips on a feather left by a little girl's pink boa scarf around lunchtime. Without thinking, Sherlock grasps the other's hand, their eyes meeting as their fingers brush across the other's wrist. The yellow color of childhood from the bands around their wrists change to a dove gray beneath their respective bracelet and watch. Without a thought, their entire world's now focus around the other's as Intendeds.

Pulling the older boy up, the two stare at each other for several long moments, taking in the sight of who their other half is. After minutes, the older boy spoke.

"I'm John Watson," he states, looking unsure. Sherlock tilts his head to the side.

"Sherlock Holmes, though I assume I am now legally Watson with our bond," the six year old answers. "I really thought I was an alpha, but you are mine."

"How did you know I was an alpha?" questions the blonde curiously. Sherlock huffs a laugh at the question.

"Guessed from looking at you, though you just confirmed it. You can tell a lot about a person just by looking at them, you know," Sherlock says, still locking eyes with the other. "Can you tell what I am, given that you are my Intended?"

"Omega, I think," answers John after he sniffs the air a moment, swallowing at the revelation. Male omegas were pretty rare in general. "I can't really smell anything, but I think you are."

"Best not to question instincts," nods Sherlock, his attention going to Adeline as she calls him.

"Sherlock! Your parents called. You have to start home for supper."

Sherlock waves to show he understood, making Adeline nod before going back to her conversation. He looks back at John. "Are you staying long?"

"For a few days, maybe a week, though I might be staying longer now. We were just coming up to visit gram for a little bit," states John, nodding towards the bookstore owner. Sherlock nods, having seen the resemblance as he puts on his coat and backpack after tossing his things inside. "Hold on, it's snowing out. Where's your gloves and things?"

"Is it snowing? There seemed to be no chance this morning," murmurs Sherlock to himself. John huffs, pulling his own dark blue scarf from around his neck, clearly the most expensive thing on him. He threads the soft cashmere blend around Sherlock's neck, making sure to keep the other warm. Sherlock tilts his head at the satisfied look John gives at the scarf before pulling his larger gloves onto Sherlock's hands. "You are awfully satisfied by that."

John looks visibly startled at the words, now looking at the scarf in between disapproval, but satisfaction winning. The ten year old slumps slightly. "Alpha instincts. I need to take care of you. Best not to question instincts."

At the parroting of his words, Sherlock smiles at the older boy, hugging him lightly and leaving down the ladder with a quick "Bye, Johnny."

The ten year old knows he has no chance to protest the name, but somehow he does not think he will mind coming from Sherlock.


End file.
